Raise the dead
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Edward left Bella alone in the woods for five years. She moved to Raccoon City straight after college. She is a new member of the agentcey and she partner is now Leon Kennedy. What will happen to them? Will their feelings for each other get in the way of staying alive?
1. Chapter 1

Edward left Bella alone in the woods for five years. She moved to Raccoon City straight after college. She is a new member of the agentcey and she partner is now Leon Kennedy. What will happen to them? Will their feelings for each other get in the way of staying alive?

~X~

It's been five years, five years since he left me in the woods all alone and scared. I thought Edward loved me, but I guess I was a fool to believe someone so beautiful to fall for a plain human. It took me maybe a year or two get over Edward, but managed to do it.

Once I was out of high school, I went to college and graduated the top of my of all my classes. I stayed with my dad for two months before leaving for Raccoon City. I filled out the application two days after graduating and got the call a month later by Jill Valentine. I remember it like it was yesturday.

Month eariler

I was standing over the stove stiring the noodles for the spuggetti when the phone rang. I looked over my shoulder before dropping everything on the counter before walking over to the far to pick up the phone. "Hello?" I answered and walked back over to the stove to cook the beef.

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" A womens voice question making me pause.

"Yes"

"This Jill Valentine from raccoon City, I have your application in my hand right now and I just wanted to say that I'm impress by your hard work. With that being said, your hired." I was screaming the happy song in my head. All I wanted to do was get off the phone and dance.

"Thank you so much!"

I can hear the women laughing on the other line. "Your plane ticket should be there by tomorrow and your flight leave at 6pm."

"I will be there."

"See you soon."

~X~

"Where do you want this ma'ma?" I was cut from my thought, as spun around and put a fake smile on my face for the movers who was holding onto the couch.

"Right over there on the far wall near the the window." I pointed at the wall right across from me, as they were doing that; I was putting my DVD's in the cabents under the TV. I just got done move all the boxes out of my car and the moving truck, I decided to let the movers handle the big stuff, as I unpack.

It was ten in the morning and I wonder to the unpacking done and relax before I start work tomorrow.

I moved onto the last box when the movers came in with my bed. "down the hall on the left." I called out to the them. The last remaining stuff didn't take me long to unpack since it was all pictures.

I hanged them all in the halls, bedroom, and living room before walking over to my bed and clasped. It was hard keeping my eyes open, as I set the clock to 7am before I driffed off to sleep.

To be continued


	2. Partner

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* "Shut up, shut up, shut up." I muttered, as I slammed my hand on my alarm clock and slowly sat up in my bed. I sigh, but didn't get up yet. I yawned and stretched my muscles out.

I removed the sheets and walked over to the window and flung the certains open. I smiled at the city that is now my home. "Okay Bella, your first day on the job; don't fuck up." I said to myself, as I continue to look out to the city. "Alright, shower time."

I spun away from the window and speed walked to the bathroom. I stripped off my night grown and turned the water on. I tested the temperature of the water to get it just right before getting in. The water felt great against my skin; I duke my head under the water and stayed there for a good two minutes before washing myself.

~X~

I felt relaxed and energied for today. I was wearing my black and gray camouflage jeans with the ends tucked into my boots, and a black wife beater with a leather jacket over it.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a power bar and a cup of coffee before leaving my apartment. I was chowing down on my power bar, as I walked down the stairs. I came to my 911 turbo. I miss my truck, but things don't last forever.

I hit the unlock off my key and stepped into my car. I took a sip of my coffee before setting it down in the cup holder and head to the office station.

My hands was shaking a bit, but I was able to keep my car straight. I continute my way until I reached the police station. God I feel so nervous, but at the same time I was excited at the same time.

I stayed in my car for a good five minutes before killing the enging and got out of my car. I stared at the station, as I closed my car door. I pressed the lock button before heading inside. I stuck my car keys in my back pocket before heading inside.

I pushed the glass door open and stepped inside. People were taking calls and walking pass me, as I looked around to find Jill.

"Ms. Swan." I spun around to see a women with short black hair and her heels clicking against the floor. "It's good to have you here." She stuck her hand out to me and I happily grabbed her and shook it once.

"You to Mr. Valentines. I can't to start my work today." She smiled right at me, but I saw fear in her eyes.

"Okay Ms. Swan, lets step into my office for you to meet your partner." I waved to me follow, which I gladdly did.

People was rushing pass me, as I follow Jill down the hallway of the station until we were in her room. She sat on the other side of her desk, as I sat right across from her.

She folded her hands in a ball and smiled at me. "You partner is here, you ready for this?"

"Yes ma,am."

"Come on in." Right behind me, the door and I turn around. My heart felt like it stop under my chest when I saw him. "Bella, this is Leon Kennedy."

To be continued


	3. Diner

(Okay here is the deal. For some reason I like Leon better in resident evil degeneration because he looks better, so imagine him like that, but around 25 not 28 because he does not know anything about the virus yet.)

Lpov

I stood there in hall against the wall with my arms cross my chest. I swear to god if they get a partner that worthless again then I am out of here. I have been waiting here for about two minutes until heard Jill calling me in. I sigh before pushing myself off the wall and headed into the office. I slowly opened the door and stepped in. Jill smiled at me, as I closed the door.

"Bella, I would like you to meet your partner, Leon Kennedy." The women's back was facing me before looking over her shoulder. I chocked on my own breath when I saw her. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate color with brunette color hair that you can see a bit red in it. When she saw me I saw her cheeks become pink from blushing; it was adorable.

I have never talked about anyone like this before, including Ada. Bella stood up from her chair, as I walked on over to her. I held on my hand out, as she did the same.

"Hello Mr. Kennedy, I'm Isabella Swan, but and call me Bella for short." 'Bella' it suits her well.

"Please call me Leon, Mr. Kennedy makes me sound old." I said shaking her hand once, but didn't let go. I felt something I never felt before, a shock.

"Leon, then you can call me Bella besides Ms. Swan." She said smiling at me. Her smile made her glow as an angle.

I was cut from my thoughts when Jill cleared her throat. "Alright you two." Bella Look down at our hands and let go. "Why don't you two head out for a drive to get to know each other and show Bella around Raccoon City." Jill said and winked at me, as she handed me her file. I rolled my eyes and turned to Bella.

"Let's go Bella." I then made my way to the door with her following behind me.

"Yes sir." I twisted the handle and opened the door half way before turning back to her.

"Leon." I said before walking out of the office.

I lead her out to the parking lot and right over to my car. "Nice car." Bella said, as she went to the passenger side of the car. The car beeped, as I pressed the unlock button and I got in.

Bpov

When I saw Leon, I couldn't hold my blush. The short blond hair, with his black leather jacket with gray strips on the upper sleeves, a blue tight shirt under the jacket, faint blue jeans; made my heart start beating under my chest. When we shook hands I felt a shock between us that never felt before with anyone else besides Edward.

Leon drove around the city pointing at shops that we drive by. For some reason it seemed quiet and hardly any people out. Leon then pulled up into a small diner. I gave him a confused look, as he killed the engine.

"I thought 'why not treat my new partner to some of the best pies they have here.'" I giggled a little. "I love coming here on a hard day."

"Am I making it hard for you?" Leon smirked before getting out of the car. He walked around and opened the door for me. I stepped out keeping his eyes on him. "Thank you."

He nodded his head and set one hand on my back to guide me in the diner. He again opened the door for me and I once again thanked him. I stepped inside the cool dinner and looked around. It looked cleaner than at Fork's.

"Hey Leon!" I turned to see a man in his mid 50ths behind the counter with a smile on his face, as Leon walked right behind me.

"Hey greg."

"Who's your friend?" Greg asked as he leaned over the counter and smiled at me.

Leon wrapped an arm around my waist. "This is Bella, my new partner. She just moved here from Washiton State."

Greg waved his arms out. "Well welcome, have a seat." He waved at the chairs at the stand. Leon gently pushed me to them. I sat down, as he sat down right next to me and set my file down. Greg set some pie and coffee right next to him; I guess he dose come here alot. Greg then turned to me.

"And what can I get you." I picked up the menu and looked through it for a second before finding something good.

"Can I get the Mint cream pie with coffee, black and two sugar." I said with a smile and handed him the menu. I turned to Leon and saw him staring at me for a second before flipping my file open and began reading.

**To be continued**


	4. Profile

LpoV

I sipped on my coffee, as I continue to read Bella's profile, as she was enjoying the pie.

Isabella Marie Swan  
Age: 22  
hometown: Forks, Washington State  
Hair: Burnett  
Eye color: brown

Graduated at Forks High in the top of her class at the age of eighteen. Her father Charlie Swan is the Chief of Police of Forks; an honor student for both high school and college where is she graduated at University. She has doctor reports of a broken leg from falling out a hotel window and other injury from an animal attack. Parents divorced when she was only four years old and lived with her mother in Jacksonville for twelve years before moving in with her dad.

Wow Bella's profile was amazing; she was smart, brave, and a bit of a klutz. I looked over to her, as she was drinking her coffee after she took the last bite of her pie. She grabbed a napkin to get the cream off her lips.

"That was so good. Best pie I had in my life." Bella said to me, as she dropped the napkin down on her plate. I chuckled, as I closed her file and folded my arms on the table.

"So Bella, what made you want to a cop?" I asked giving her my full attention. Bella stared into my eyes for at least a second before turning away blushing. The blush makes her look more beautiful.

"Ummm, my dad always took me to the station when I was young and I always enjoy helping him with a case."

"Impressive." She then bit her bottom lip before removing her jacket. My eyes came in contact with her creamy pale skin when I saw scars on her upper arm and a bite mark on her wrist. Without thinking, I grabbed her wrist and exam it. There was something about this bite mark that didn't seem like an animal bite, but more like a human. "What happen to your wrist? It looks like a human bit you." I can feel her skin warming up through my figureless gloves.

"Oh umm, I had when I was little; my cousin was sleep walking and thought I was piece of salami." I then began laughing. That was the funniest lie I ever heard and I hardly ever laugh.

I can tell that Bella was not that good of a liar, but that was funny. She then began to laugh along with me. "You are lying." I said, as I finally calm down. She smile and turned away from me. I looked at my watch and saw that we have to head back to the office for a meeting. "I stood up and pulled out my wallet.

"Leon, let me get this." Bella said as she stood up as well, but I shook my head 'no'.

"I got it Bella, it's my treat rookie." She pouted, as she grabbed her jacket and put it on.

Jpov

I hope I did the right thing about putting those two together because I never seen Leon act like that to anyone. I stared out to all the officers that was were talking together until the meet started. Chris and Claire was talking about the virus that has been going on; that's what today's meeting is about. We have been called about a new virus that has been making people crazy at a hotel.

I heard the door open in the back that made me look up. It was Leon and Bella. He guides her to the front row and pulled out a chair for her to sit beside him. I heard her thank him, as she blushed. Leon gave her a smile before sitting down right next to her. I smiled at them before turning to everyone.

"Alright everyone-" Then the room became silent. "Let's start this meeting by welcoming Bella today." I waved at her. I slowly stood up and waved before sitting back down. "Alright, Claire got a call this morning about something happening at Coon Hotel. There have been reports of screaming, blood, and people going missing, Chris."

Chris stepped forward. "We don't want to make this a big deal if this is just a prank, so we are going to a team up there to check it out."He then turned to Leon and Bella. "Leon, you and rookie investigate this and report back."

To be continued


	5. Red alert

Bpov

I stared out the window, as Leon was driving to the hotel. The road was kinda bumpy, but it was nice to be beside Leon on my first way. I looked away from the window and looked down at my badge. I smiled at it and a bit proud of what I become. I'm no longer going to be a weak little girl who just stands aside and let everyone do everything for me.

"We're here." Leon said, as he parked infront of the hotel. The first thing I saw was blood on the window.

"Leon." I whispered to get his attention.

Leon killed the engine before leaning aside me to look. "What the fuck?" I didn't take my eyes on the bloody window, as I sat there. we were not inside the hotel and I slready see blood.

"Should we call in?" I asked.

"No, lets check it out before we call in reaforcements." I looked at him like he was crazy, but when I looked into his eyes; he knew I was cared, but he will always be there for me. "It will be okay Bella." He whispered to me before grabbing my hand and squeezed it.

We smiled at each other before getting out of the car. I slammed the door closed before pulling out my gun. Leon around over to my side with his gun pointing at the door.

"Move." He said. We over to each side of the hetel door and leaned against the wall. I looked around me and saw that there was still no one out here. Something was something serious wrong here. Leon pointed at the door handle. I nod my head and grab hold of the handle and forced it open.

Leon ran inside first, as I was right behind him. I had my gun out in front of meto be ready to shoot. I froze when I saw that it was dark in here. I grabbed my flashlight and held it under my gun. There was blood everywhere you see. It was on the walls, floor, and chairs, but there was no bodies.

The smell made me feel sick and light headed, but kept my focus. Leon ran behind the desk. "Clear." He called out.

I lower my gun. "Where is everyone?" I asked, as I looked around the dark hotel.

"Not sure, but there is way to much for there to be any bodies. Lets head up and search the rooms" Leon took off to the staircase because we know that the elevator works.

"On your 6." I called out and held my gun up, as I ran right behind him. We ran up the staircase keeping our guns pointing straight. There was a lot more blood, as we were going up the stairs. Where is everyone?

We came the first floor and slow down our running. "I check these doors, you check the end of the hall." I nod my speed walk down the hall. I slow down when I heard a moaning sound. I looked around the corner and saw someone crouched down to the floor over other body.

"Sir?" He stopped and slowly turned around to face me. My flashlight was shinning in his face that my heart stopped when I saw face with blood all over and he had the man's flesh in his mouth. The gun was shaking in my hands, as he stood up and started limping to me.

"BELLA RUN!" I then heard gun shots behind me where Leon was.

The man was moaning, as he continue to walk to me. "Stay back!" I yelled at him, but he just kept coming.

"Bella shoot!" I screamed before firing at his legs. He went down, but he continue to crawl to me. I then shot him in the back, but just kept coming. Why won't he die? "Shoot them in the head Bella!" Leon yelled out to me.

I look down at the man. "I'm sorry." I whispered to the man before shooting him in the head and he was out. I turn back to Leon and saw about twenty other people my way and his way.

"Bella lets go!" I began running right over to Leon shooting them in the head, so they can clear the area for me to run to him. Once I was right beside him we took off running down stairs. Me being the kluzs that I am; I tripped down the stairs. I was rolling down the stairs, as Leon was shouting my name. My back landed on the tile floor.

I gasp in pain, as I sat up. "Bella behind you!" I turned around and screamed.

"AHHHH." Four people were coming right at me.

without thinking, I raised my gun up and shot them in the head. A pool of blood formed around me, as the bodies lay there. I quickly got up and saw more of them coming from different directions. "Oh god."

I then felt a hand pushing me to the front door hotel. We slammed into the glass door making it shatter into a million pieces. When we were outside we both froze. There was more of those things working around and there were buildings on fire along with screaming of people.

I turn to my right and saw a group of those things coming this way. "Leon."

"Get in the car." We took off to the car. I force my side of the door open, as Leon rolled over the hood and over to his side.

All the doors was locked and closed, as the car came to life. Leon took off down the street, as I grabbed the radio.

"Raccoon City Police State this is Bella Swan with Leon Kennedy, we got a red alert, I repeat we have a red alert; can any of you read me." I waited for twenty seconds and when no one answered I tried again. "Can you read me?"

We then can hear gun shots and screaming of the other side of the radio.

**To be continued**


	6. To the roof

It was getting dark and Leon was driving through town in high speeds that can kill us both. I looked out the window and saw other people limping on the side walk. I saw someone running of a building screaming. She was being chased by those things. I was just about to have Leon stop the car to help her, but it was too late. She was tackled to the ground and one of those things sank his teeth in her neck and bit down. I looked away to not watch anymore.

I turned to Leon. "What now?" I asked in a panic.

"Not sure, but we need to figure out what was going." It was getting worse as we speed through town to the police station. Cars were on fire and there was blood everywhere. Those things were limping around or eating other people. I thought hanging out with vampires was a pain in the ass, but this takes the lead. We came upon to the police station and Leon did a U-turn; making the car slide across the road and stopping right next to the door.

"Go." Leon order and we were out of the car with our guns ready. Those things screamed and started running to us with their arms going wild. I began shooting the closet ones in the head. We continue to shoot, as we were backing up to the door of the station.

I forced the door open and stepped inside with Leon right behind me. I grabbed the pole that was connected with the American flag. I did it fast since Leon was having a bit of a trouble trying to the keep the doors close. We hooked it in the handles to keep it close.

I gasp for air, as we watched the zombies slamming against the glass door. I knew it was only a matter of time before those things get in here to get us.

"There is more weapons down the basements; follow me." Leon turned the flashlight on his gun and speed walk down the hall. The station was empty, papers was everywhere, blood, and dead zombies.

We walked down the halls when Leon held his arm out to stop me. I looked up at him confused. He looked over his shoulder and right at me. He held his figure up to his lips to shush me then tapped his right ear. I listen carefully before I heard moaning and groaning, like from the hotel.

"Shit." I whispered. He then waved his hand forward to move. We slowly walked down the hall until we reached the stair case. He twisted the knob and pushed it open. I stepped in first and waved my gun left to right. "Clear." He stepped in and closed the door.

"Let's move." We then took off down once staircase before we reached another door. I stood against the wall right beside the door. I listen inside very carefully. When I heard nothing I nod at him. Just before Leon can kick the door open we heard the door from above us being forced open. I looked up to see zombies running upstairs and right to us. Leon didn't waste another second and kick the door open.

He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me inside before shutting it. Since the lock was broke, we couldn't lock it, so as I tried to keep the door closed Leon ran over to an empty desk and pushed it against it.

"That's' not going to stop them: we got a minute." Leon ran over to a weapon cage and did the code. He turned to me and saw I wasn't doing anything. "Bella come on!"

"Right!" I ran over and started loading my stuff up with ammo, hand guns, and a rifle. I stash a gun on my thigh, in the waist of my pants, gun holder on my right side of the arm, and I put a knife in my right boot. I was completely set when we looked over and saw the zombies half way in. I looked around and no window. I turned to Leon. "Where do we go?"

"In the ceiling." Without warning, Leon wrapped his arms around my legs and lifted me up to the ceiling. "Remove a part of the ceiling Bella." I pushed the square part of the ceiling up until it was removed before pushing it to the right. "Hurry up Bella." To looked to the door and saw that one zombie had his leg through.

"Ah god." I pray the ceiling will hold our weight. I grabbed the edge and lifted myself up. I lean down and extend my arms out to Leon to grab my hands. He jumped and grabbed my hands. He was heavy from all that muscle. I looked at the door again and saw one of them got through. "Come on Leon!" He grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. I helped him until he was completely by my side again. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank god."

Lpov

I held onto Bella tight in my arms; blocking the sound of the dead. I gently pushed her away and looked into her eyes. She smiled in sadness, as tears were streaming down her eyes. Her eyes cut from mine and look down.

I follow her movement and saw those fuckers trying to get us. I pulled my ammo out of my gun to check to see how many bullets there was left. I would say there is about fifteen left; that's good for now. I popped it back in my gun. I looked up at Bella and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes cut from the fresh eaters and went onto me.

"

Let's go."

~X~

We crawl through the vent keeping our flashlights in front of us. I can hear moaning under us that made us move a bit quieter. I moved my flashlight left to right. I jumped from the screaming right behind me. Bella was hanging onto the ceiling; trying to get back up.

"LEON!"

I quickly crawled over to her. I grabbed her arms as she was kicking around to get the zombies away from her. "I got you Bella." I pulled her up by her arm. She was very light, so it made it easy for me. Bella was half way up when she wrapped her arms wrapped around my neck and my arms went around her waist. I fell back a little and her face was pressing against my chest; crying her heart out. I stroke her hair to calm her down.

"I got you Bella, your safe now." She continued to cry, as she grabbed the front of my shirt and balled it up in her fist. I'm praying that we can get out of here

~X~

Bella and I were looking through the air conditioning vent. Since the cage was screwed in, we have to act fast. I backed up a bit to give me a little room before using all the force in my right foot to kick the cage open.

I duke my head down to see the halls was empty. I grabbed the edge of the ceiling and did a front flip to the ground. I was on one knee with a loaded gun ready. Once I saw it was clear; I put my gun back in the holder and held my arms up to Bella. She was shaking a little, but did jump down feet first. I catch her and set her down gently.

"Thank you." She whispered. I nod my head and pulled my gun out again. The emergency exit was down the hall on the right. We were wall to wall when we peeked around the corner. The right hall was empty, but the left was packed. I waved at Bella. I hand sign saying to run on 1,2,3.

She nods her head, as I started counting with my figures. I was just on the second figure when I heard a nasty scream right behind me. I looked behind me and saw one of those things running right at us. Bella and I opened fire.

We put about four bullets in it before it was dead. "Run!" We took off full speed down the left hall; shooting at the dead that was chasing us. I knew the door was locked, so I used the left side of my body to pound through the door. "To the roof Bella." She looked up for a second before we started running up the stairs. It was not high up only two flights of stairs.

When we came to the door I grabbed the knob to turn it, but was again locked. "Shit." It needed the code. The box was on the right side of the door.

"Leon hurry." Bella said as she was shooting at those things.

11765345 Error, shit..13427 Error, 65163567 Error. "Shit come on!"

"LEON!" What was it what was it. 11.04..965 The green light came on. Yes! I pushed the door out of the way and held it for Bella. She ran out and I slammed the door shut. I ran away from the door

**To be continued**


	7. Pipes

Lpov

We ran to the edge of the building where we came to a completely stop. Bella was a step further than me that it almost she almost fell off the building. I grabbed her wrist to help keep her balance. I looked over my shoulder to see about fifty-two zombies coming our way. I looked to the ground between the police station and the fire station right next to us. The ally looked clear enough to take the chance and jump, but the height was dangerous.

My eyes was then off onto a drain pipe that was connected with the station right across from us. I looked over my shoulder to see those things getting closer before looking back at the pipe.

I grabbed Bella's shoulder to make her turn to me. "Bella, you see those pipes right across from us." I pointed out to her since it was dark out and it's hard to see it."

"Yeah,"

"Jump of them." She looked over her shoulder for a quick second.

"Got it," She backed up a little bit to get some space for her to jump. She took about twenty steps behind before taking off full speed to the edge of the build and jumped. I watched, as she grabbed hold of the pipe. She was having a bit of a trouble her feet up against the wall, but she managed; now it was my turn.

I had to take ten steps behind because those fuckers were right behind me. I full speed ahead along with the zombie's right on my tail and jumped. I grabbed the pipe with a tight grip and laid my feet against the wall perfectly right above Bella.

I took a glance back to see some zombies fall over the edge and hit the surface of the concrete below, cracking their heads up. The rest of them that remained on the roof kept scream waving their arms to try and get to us.

I let out a sigh of relief before looking down at Bella to see how she's doing. Her forehead was leaning against the cold pipe with death grip that made her knuckles white.

"Are you alright?" I called to her.

I can hear her trying to catch her before she can speak. "Yeah,"

"Okay Bella, now take it slow going down the pipe, but keep your eyes open are those things."

"Alright," I took my focus off Bella when she said that to considerate on the wall that can cause me my death. I lean away from the wall and slowly made my way down the wall. I looked around the area and saw some of those things walking right pass the ally entrance. I heard Bella's feet land on the concrete ground and I landed right beside her and my gun was right in front of me in a second. Once I saw it was cleared, I turned to Bella.

"Let's move out Bella." Her eyes buried into mine.

"On your 6 boss."

To be continued.


	8. Hot wire

Bpov

We rushed down the street with our eyes open sharp. We saw a couple of those things as we ran. We didn't want to cause more attention by those things by shooting at them, so just continue to run. Leon didn't fall behind or ran ahead; he stayed by my side the whole time.

This town was completely destroyed . All you can see was blood, broken glass, fire, and damaged cars. We were in the middle of the town, so our lonely exit is crossing the Raccoon bridge that might be around hour an hour in half to get there. I think we would get there faster if we take a car, but the ones we find are either undrivable or on fire. We continue running down the street until Leon grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me behind a car that was in perfect condition. Leon was looking around the corner at something. I creped up behind him to see what he was looking at.

A man in a military uniform was running to us with a mob of zombies right behind him. He was screaming and shooting at the same time. Oh god more will be coming this way now. I spun around to check out condition of the car. Thanks to spending some time with Jacob after Edward left, he taught me so much about cars. He gave me a hint of which car has a alarm system on it.

"Bella, we can more coming this way. Whatever you are doing, hurry up." I checked the doors and saw all of them were locked. I would break the window, but when I saw about fifth teen zombies coming this way. The last thing we need is more zombies that were chasing the man coming our way. I set my gun down and removed my vest.

I tugged my arms through my shirt and unclipped my bra. I pulled my arms back out along with my bra. Leon stared at me confused. "What are you doing Bella?" Besides answering I ripped the middle of the bra and took the wire out. I threw my bra aside and put it in the lock. I struggled with the lock for a second before I heard a click. I smiled and turned to Leon with a 'know it all' look.

"Lets get the hell out." I said opening the door and getting in the passenger side. Leon went to the driver side and get in. He hot wire the car before it started. Leon hit the gas and drove off hit.

**To be continued**


	9. Warehouse

Lpov

I speed through the roads hitting cars that are in the middle of the road or any of those fucking things that walk in front of the car. I would sneak glances at Bella time to, as she leans against her hand sound asleep. I don't really blame her since it has been one fucked up day for her first day on the job, but I'm really proud of her for staying strong for the both of us. I drifted left to right, as I speed through the streets.

I knew we had to find shelter for the both of us because those things took a lot out of me for one day. The only safe place I know is an old hardware store that is right by the docks near the bridge. Lucky for me that it was only 40 minutes away from were we are now.

~40~

Just 40 minutes on the dot was all it took to get to our destination. I slowly pulled up to the warehouse killing the lights, as I came to a complete stop. I got out of the car; killing the engine and walking up to the warehouse. The was still on it and the windows was still boarded shut, that's a good sign. I reached into the my pocket for my bobby pin that I use to get into locked door of houses that are accused of drug dealing.

It took about a quick second to undo the lock and wrapped the chain around my hand before opening the steal doors. I ran back to the car and opened the passenger side. I heard Bella moan before I slid one arm under her legs and behind her back and lifted her out of the car. I kicked the door shut when I saw a zombie limping around the area. I dock down against the car, as I held Bella close.

"Leon?"

"Shh, don't talk." I whispered. I looked around the corner and the zombies back to me. Now was my chance. I took off in full speed into the house. I quickly set Bella down and went back to shut the steal doors. I reused the chain to lock ourselves in. I turned back to Bella who was trying, so hard to stay awake.

"where are we?"

I smiled before walking over to her and lifted her. I walked backwards until my back touched the steal walls and sliding down. "We are safe now Bella. Go to sleep." I whispered in her ear. I held her close to me, as her face snuggled against my chest.

"Are we going to die Leon?" Her question made me hold her tighter than I was doing right now.

"No, now go to sleep."

Not a minute later she was sleep with me not far behind, as my eyes was slowly shutting.

**To be continued**


	10. Help came

**Lpov**

**'Attention all survivors in Raccoon City'** I groaned, as my eyes slowly open in a dark room of the warehouse. I look down to see Bella sleeping peacefully. **'The military have decided that thanks to the affections that has been spreading through out the city; that at dawn the existing of Raccoon City will be parish by morning'** I eyes has widen like dinner plates. I look down at my watch and saw it was three in the morning. Shit, we have to leave. I felt Bella face snuggle close my chest, as one arm was around her shoulders and the other was around her waist.

I look down at Bella and gently shake her awake. She shifted a bit before her eyes slowly opened. She moaned, as she looked around for a bit before her eyes finally met mine. "What is it Leon?"

"We have to go, something is going to happen and can't be here at dawn." I whispered to her before I was able to get us back on our feet.

She yawned before stretching her muscle. "What happens at dawn?" I open my mouth to speak, but closed it back; instead I grabbed her face and made her eyes meet mine.

"I will tell you later Bella, but we can't waste anymore time; we have to leave now." I said before letting go of her. I hear Bella's heart beating and I saw her face become red, as a tomato. It was cute watching the blush growing on her face.

Bella grab hold of her gun and took the safety lock off. She gave me a smile that said that 'she was ready'. I grab hold of my gun and ran to the door. I pointed at her before pointing at the spot beside the door. I felt Bella's warmth, as she ran right pass me and right over to the door frame. I watched her lean against the wall with her gun held up high. I walked over to the door and lay a hand on the door handle.

I inhaled and exhaled before looking at Bella. All she needed to do was give me a sharp nod to give me the answer that she was ready. I quickly turn the handle and quickly speed walk out of the warehouse. I circle my surroundings when I saw those things moaning, groaning, and limping my way.

I aimed my gun and shot each one in the head. I waved Bella to come out, but the moment she did, five of those things came running out from around the corner. I expected her to be scared or scream, but she held her gun up and shot them in the head.

She stared blankly at the dead rotten body before looking up at me. "Can we leave now?"

"LEON!" I turn my attention to the voice that called my name. I turned to see Chris Redfield with his sister, Claire Redfield who was my old partner. They were driving in with a huge jeep. Claire opened the door from the passenger side. "Get in."

I turned to Bella. "Lets get out of here."

Bella looked around for a second. "Got it."

**To be continued**


	11. Need another plan

Lpov

Bella was sitting on my lap, as Claire was just glaring at her. Claire and I use to date back when I was a rookie cop. We broke up just over year a ago when I started working more than staying home. Claire thought I was putting work before her which was not true, I was just doing on my job.

Other then that I dont need Claire's jealousy at the moment; besides my feels are moving to Bella.

"Leon" Chris called me out. I leaned, but can still smell Bella's strawberry shampoo even through all the sweat from the running. "Has there any word on your unit?"

I shook my head, as I leaned further back bring bella with me so that I can hold her during the drive. "No, have you heard anything from Jill?"

Christ drove right into a burning car creating a whipplash through my head. "No, I lost all contacts with everyone about five hours ago." I nod my before turning away to look out the window. I knew that Claire was staring at me for me to talk to her, but really didn't want to deal with the situation at the point.

"Leon" Bella spoke out to me.

"Hmmm?"

"Is there any way for us to stop this virus?"

"i'm not sure Bella, we are even sure causing this." Bella didn't say anthing at the moment besides stare out the window.

"Many people died today." Bella whispers, as we pass a burning building. I felt sad for her. She just stared a new life for her self and it all came down to this.

"oh shit." Chris caught my attention and the truck came to a complete stop. I froze when Bella gasp. "Looks like the bridge is closed." I look around Bella's shoulder to see our only way out completely distroyed. I can see headlights coming from the water from the bridge that clasped.

"looks like we need another plan."

"can't we just swim?" Bella asked looking back at me. I shook my head.

"There might be sharks in the water thanks to all the blood. We just need another way out."

**To be continued**


	12. Car wreck

Lpov

Chris continues to drive the truck, as I just held Bella against me.

"So Leon" Claire stared and I turned my attention to her. " how you been?"

I just stared at her wih the 'don't you start' look. I knew where this conversation would lead to. "I'm fine Claire."

Her hands went up in defence. "hey I'm just asking, so who's your friend?" Bella looked over with a smile on her face.

"I'm Bella, Leon's new partner."

"Ha" Chris let out. "He didnt fuck you yet? Wow, that's a first."

I sent Chris the death look, as I held Bella close to me. She looked terribly confused, so I decided to step in. "Don't listen to him Bella."

"oh come on Leon. You fucked my sister, so I was just saying you might have fucked her too." oh for fuck sake Chris, shut up!

Bella looked back me with a hurt look written on her face. Oh god this is not good. "Bella listen to me" I begged for the first time. "Claire and I use to date a year ago. We were partners for six months before getting together. There is nothing going on."

Bella look down, so her brunette wavey hair went over her eyes. "You promise?"

I smiled, as she looked into my eyes. The only problem was that her hair was in the way, so I slowly remove her bangs before cupping her cheek. I have never like this for anyone I went out with: not even Claire. "I promise."

I leaned up to kiss her, but the sound of Chris screaming cut me off. "HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" the next thing I knew was that the truck flipped upside down. Having four bodies in a small truck didnt help much.

The sound of screaming, broken glass, and the truck rolling filled the air. Once the truck came to a complete stop. I was lying on my back in a pile of glass with blood running down my arms.

I tried to move, but the pain increased. "Ah fuck!" I knew I would be in more pain if I move some for, but I had to get out because I can smell the gas. Claire and chris where already outside, but there was no Bella.

"Bella" I moaned out in pain, as I crawled out the window. "Bella!" I screamed out this time. I slowly stood up to look around. "Bella?"

I turned and saw Bella laying on her side with blood running around her body. I ran over screaming her name. I slid across the ground and gather her in my arms. "Bella" I was cut off by an explosion behind me. With quick reflexes I covered body with flying objects. I look behind me and saw the truck on fire. "Shit" I turned back to Bella. "Bella, can you hear me?"

"Leon" she whispered out , but her eyes were still closed.

"LEON!" I hear Claire scream my name. I looked over my shoulder and saw her arms over the fire. "GO THROUGH THE SEWER! IT WILL LEAD YOU TO THE WATER, BUT OF RACCOON CITY! WE WILL MEET ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN!" just like that i heard foot steps running. I turn back to Bella, she was seriously injured.

I look around and found what I need that leads to the sewers. I crawled over and remove the metal top. I look down before crawling back over to Bella.

"let's get out of here Bella."

To be continued


	13. Song of the undead

Lpov

I was walking through the sewers with Bella in my arms groaning in pain. I knew she had broken ribs; at least four.

"Leon" Bella called out to me. "You need to let me down, with those things are down here why can't defend yourself with me in your arms."

I know where she is coming from with this, but I'm afraid that one of her ribs would puncture one of her lungs. "Its okay Leon, I'll be fine."

I slowly let her down to her feet. Her left arm slid from around neck and across her rib cage. She grab hold of her gun and kept it by her side. She switch on the flash light on the side of her head before looking me. She arched her head to the direction we were heading before slowly jogging that way.

I followed close behind her when her fist went up for me to stop. Bella turned to me before pointing at her ear first then straight ahead for me to listen. I held my breath so that I can hear clearly.

Just down the sewers were the sound of grunting and moaning. "Shit, the sound of the undead."

This was the last thing I wanted thanks to Bella's injuries. I look around to see if there was another way out, but all I saw was brick walls. I walked up to Bella and grabbed her shoulders so that she would look at me.

"Bella there can be another way out."

"No Leon, this is the only way. I will be fine." I didn't what I was doing, but out of no where I grabbed her face a pressed my lips against her's. I can tell she was shocked at first, but calmed down. Her arm went around my neck to kiss me back. I can feel the metal of the gun against my neck.

Just a moment later, I pulled away and laid my forehead against hers. "I'm right here Bella. We will get through this."

To be continued


	14. Water

Bpov

A tear rolled down my face, as I stared into leons eyes. He cupped my face and that told me he was telling the truth. I have not felt like this since i was with edward. I slowly closed my eyes and leaned in against his hand, as I grab hold of his wrist.

After a few moments of just standing there; I let go let and stared out to the sewer where the noise continued to go on.

"Let's go Leon." I slowly limped my way down the sewers with Leon right next to me. My ribs where killing me, as I walked. I knew I had a few broken ribs, but I could not of the pain right now.

I left my left arm across my ribs, as my right raised up slowly to point my gun straight ahead in front of me.

"keep your eyes open Bella, I would like it more if you stand behind me." I looked up at Leon and gave him my puppy dog smile. I shook my head and continued down the sewer.

I looked left to right to see of one of the undead popped out of the corners. Right now, everything was cleared until Leon yelled behind me. "Bella, watch out!" I looked to my right again and saw one of the undead coming at me with its mouth open wide.

Besides getting scared; I was getting pissed. I was tired, in pain, and wanted to relax for one fucking bit, but noooo; these fuckers is stopping me from doing just that. I growled through my teeth before screaming at the damn thing ready to take a bit. "if theres one thing I cant stand is something who dose not stay dead!" I screamed before shooting him in the head.

Next thing I knew was that twenty more of the undead came running at us. I was then grabbed my wrist by Leon and he pulled me to his side. Leon began shooting them one by one as held on to me right.

Even though he was holding onto me, I continued to shoot along with him. I was about to take one more shot when the ground. Leon and I almost lost our balanced, but abke to get it back to keep us from falling.

A loud sound bang came from behind us. We looked at each other for a moment before looking behind us.

I nearly lost my breath when I saw heavy waves water coming our way. "Bella run! Go!"

Leon held onto my side, as we began to run, but I was dragging us behind thanks to my injured ribs. The water finally ganged up on us and bsfore we know it, we were riding the waves


	15. Metal bars and tanks

Bpov

I was screaming Leon's name as I was trying to grab hold of something to keep me from getting washed away. The water was mixing us with those things, so I have no idea where they were underwater. Just then my back hit some metal bars right behind me and Leon joined me not a minute later.

The water putting pressure on my ribs that it was hurting me even worst i groaning in pain when a ugly scream came from beside me. I then felt something grab hold of my arm and tried tugging it underwater.

"Shit!" I yelled out. I can feel trying to bite me, but thanks to my jacket: it couldnt. I used all the strength in my body to lift it out of the water and shoot it in the head. It's body began pushing forcefully against the bars.

A sudden heavy weight it my ribcage against making me caugh up blood. I knew it puncture one of my organs.

I look down to a exsposive tank against me. I lean my head against the bars to inhale and exhale.

I couldn't hear Leon calling my name until that third call. "-lla! Bella god damnit look at me!" I turned my face the left to look at Leon. He was reaching bar to bar to get to me. "just listen to my voice Bella. Everything will be fine." I gave him a small smile before looking forward.

I something from a distance. Whatever it was, it was traveling in packs.

"Leon what is that?" I said, as the same panic attack comes when a shark is near by. My eyes then grew wide in horror and fear.

"what is that?" I can tell that Leon was asking himself that question.

All I could get out was, "leon hurry, hurry, HURRY!" I screamed the part out, as a bunch of sharks lifted their heads out of the water, opening andcoding their mouths out of hunger.

I though I had enough fear seeing only one shark, but the fact they are in packs AND as zombie sharks really took the kicks.

Leon and I began to fire at the fish, but they were still coming. "HURRY!" I screamed in bloody murder. Leon then grab hold of the tank that was against my ribs.

"Shoot the tank Bella!" he then threw it out to the shark. I only one more bullet, so I had to make this count. I closed one eye and focas. It felt like everything went into slow motion when released the last bullet in my gun.

Everything was in slow motion when the tank hit the water and the bullet right through it. Leon pulled me behind him to block debree that was flying everywhere.

Leon had one hand holding onto the bar, as the other was around my waist. The water continue to go on but was slowing down a bit.

Leon and I looked into each others eyes again. "You okay." I gave him a simple nod. He kept his eyes on me until we heard something hit the metel bars beside us: another tank.

Leon reached over and grabbed it. Leon analyzed it for a moment before turning around and throwing it to the concrete wall.

He quickly armed his weapon before taking a shot. It hit the tank; creating a huge hole in the wall. Leon then turned back around and lifted me up in his arms.

"Theres our exit"

To be continued


	16. Medical emergency

Lpov

I have been walking through sewers with Bella passed out in my arms; I thought for moment that it was because she was tired until I felt the cold water dripping from her clothes become warm. I froze in place and look down at Bella. My body became when I saw her. She was pale, as a ghost and her body felt colder. I slowly set her body down, but kept her head against my chest.

"Bella?" I shake her gently, but she didn't wake up. "Bella wake up." I shaken her a bit harder, but she was still passed out. "Shit" I laid her completely down on the concrete floor before grabbing hold of four flashlights and set around Bella, so what I can see what's going on. I removed my vest first before removing Bella's vest. I didn't want to take the chance of moving her body, so I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pocket knife.

I cut each side of the vest and the top near the head. It was completely cut around the vest. I just remove the top of the vest before slowly lifting up her shirt from the edge of the shirt. When it came to her ribcage I stopped and let the bottom of her shirt drop over her breath. My mouth drop, as I fell back onto my ass. She had a big across her stomach; it must have been from one of her ribs

"Oh god Bella." I crawled up to her head and cupped her side of her face. "Bella listen to me, I know you can hear me. We will get out of here and we will you become a great cop like I knew you would be the first day we met. I need you to stay alive until I fix you up. Just don't let go" I may not be a doctor, but I know enough to keep her alive.

30 minutes later

My hands were covered all in Bella's blood, but her wound was shut for right now. I had to use the string from my shirt and the worst part was using my knife to put little holes above and under her wound, so that I can put the string through it and wrapped it up with the bandages from the medical kit. Her wound is fine for right now, but what is scaring me now is the blood on my hands and around her body that was flowing to my knees. She had internal bleed.

I inhaled and exhaled at the risky move that I'm about to do. I gently grabbed Bella's upper body and pulled it up against my chest. I slowly removed my glove and grab hold of my pocket knife that was laying right next to her.

I brought knife up to my wrist. I look down at Bella, as I pressed the blade of the knife against my skin. I inhaled and with a quick swift of the blade; I sliced my flesh apart. I can feel the warm liquid running down my arm when I dropped the blade.

I exhaled the breath I was holding in and brought my wrist up to her mouth. She didn't do anything for a moment until I felt her hand grip onto my wrist to keep it in place. God this was such a turn on for me; if only we were not in the middle of the earth, in a town that is going to be destroyed in about an hour. I placed my hand on top of her head and held to close to me.

We were getting out of here: Alive.

**To be continued**


	17. Trust

Bpov

Leon has not left my side or even let go of my broken body for twenty minutes. I had a firm grip on his upper arm to tell him that I was still with him. What was worrying me was that he kept looking at his watch every moment.

I was just about to ask him what was wrong, but them he slid his arms under my body and gently lifting me up. It still hurt, but I didn't dare to show him.

"Leon" I let out as he began walking through the tunal. "what is going?" I ask hooking a arm around his neck to get more comfortable.

He didn't look at me when he answered. "Nothing Bella, just get some rest."

"Your lying, what is going to happen?"

"Bella we don't have time to talk about this. I promise you will find out soon enough. Can you trust me?"

It broke my heart for him to even ask him to trust him. He saved my life, so he should know that I do trust him. I even kissed him, so that should be enough.

"I do trust you Leon." he let out a smile.

"I know you do Bella. I just wanted to hear you say it." I chuckled before I heard more moaning coming down the tunel.

"Damn, we don't have time for this." Leon was getting pissed, I can hear it in his voice. We were then in the water again and crossover to the other side. I then saw what he was walking to: a lader. "Can you climb up Bella "

"Yeah, let me down." I said. I truth, it hurts to even stand, but I can push it through. I hear screaming and groaning right below me as Leon and I climbed up the lader.

We Leon and I look down and saw the zombies crowding around the lader. Some of them were even tugging on the lader that I can feel it become loss agains the wall.

"Bella hurry, go-go-go!" I speed up my climing which hurts like a bitch. I speed up a bit. A tear roll down my face at the pain in the ribs that I had to stop climbing a breath. "Bella I know your under a lot of pain, but almost there; just keep going."

I gasp out an 'okay' and contined my climbing. I only took one step before the whole damn place began to shake. Rocks that were connected to the road above us. I buried into my forearm to keep the rocks from hitting my face, but then the nails from the lader began to come out.

The next I know is that we were falling backward. I screamed and hugged the lader against my chest. We did not fall over far thanks to the other wall behind us, but now my legs are dangling where the zombies can grab hold of it. What's worst is that my body was stretched out.

I look down at Leon trying to keep my grip on the metal bars. He lifted his entire body over the side of the lader and now was standing ontop of the lader. He slowly walked over to where I was hanging.

I kept my eyes on his, as he kneeled down. He reached over the side of lader. "Grab my hand Bella."

"So that I can fall to my death?"

I said looking at hungry dead people below me. "Bella, you said he trust me, so please show me that you do."

To be continued


End file.
